


Петир Бендер и железный стул

by Dull_Balrog, fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Джордж Мартин покинул чат
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom PLIO 2020 драбблы-мини G-T





	Петир Бендер и железный стул

Взгляд. Деньги. Деньги всегда были лишь средством, но где их взять? А здесь — целая куча металла, может, даже валирийского. Частично. Ему нужен кто-то сильный, но не очень умный — распилить эту бандуру на несколько кусков и тихо вынести, как он придумал, но сам…

Санса не очень-то верила в сказки об общем благе, но отомстить за семью, разрушив символ королевской власти, казалось ей весьма заманчивым. К тому же она, в сущности, ничего такого не делает — ей всего-то и нужно найти и уговорить того, кто с радостью сделает это ради её благосклонности. К счастью, Санса такого человека знала.

— Вот и какого хрена мы это делаем? — бурчал Пёс невидимому во мраке Мизинцу. — Которую ночь его уж пилю, надоело.  
— Пили, Пёс, пили, только будь добр, делай это молча.  
— А то что? — невесело хмыкнул избранный здоровяк, продолжая подпиливать древнее лезвие. — Деснице нажалуешься? На себя тоже настучишь, али помочь?  
— Тшшшш!

Сансу сосватали Тириону, и Пёс несколько приуныл, хоть и здраво рассудил, что такой благородной леди он всё равно не пара. А трон нужно спереть до королевской свадьбы. Мизинец, конечно, здорово клевал мозги, но в этих ночных вылазках была странная прелесть, а в монотонной работе — нечто успокаивающее.

Крак.  
Бейлиш возмущённо зашикал, когда кусок спинки придавил его ногу.  
— А что это вы здесь делаете? — раздался мурлыкающий голос. Лорд Десница (кто ещё это мог быть) опустил ладонь, прикрывавшую огонёк свечи.  
— Ну… Мы… Тут… — выдал Пёс.  
Мизинец страдальчески закатил глаза.  
Тайвин улыбнулся.  
Петир решил, что с этим миром явно что-то не так.

С миром действительно случилось что-то странное. Король Ночи махнул костлявой рукой своим спутникам и осведомился:  
— А зачем мы шли?  
Дейнерис Таргариен, оглядев спящий Миерин, подумала, что Вестерос ей не так уж и нужен. Насчёт взыскания счетов она ещё подумает, но она нужнее здесь.  
Банкир Железного банка, получив через пару недель ворона из Королевской Гавани, испытал чувство крайнего удовлетворения.  
Станнис Баратеон, скрепя сердце, согласился на переговоры.  
Петир Бейлиш отправился свататься к Лизе Аррен с чувством, что его миновало нечто ужасное. И оставленными Деснице письменными заверениями, что больше он ничего не будет пытаться распилить.  
Тайвин Ланнистер думал, что было бы неплохо, если его внук нечаянно упадёт со стены. Гипотетически. Но мир определённо станет гораздо нормальнее.

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовалась Санса у пребывающего в прострации мужа.  
— Ну, как сказать… — вздохнул Тирион. — Я всё голову ломал, где взять денег на свадьбу и флот, а кто-то взял и погасил все долги.  
— Но это ведь хорошо! Значит, Бейлиш выполнил обещание. Забавно, но мне кажется, что он когда обещал продать трон, сам себе не верил.  
— Мизинец украл и продал железный трон?!  
— Да.  
— И оплатил долг короны?! Так?  
— Выходит, что так.  
— Как-то нелепо всё вышло, — вздохнул Тирион.  
— Разве? — Санса расправила юбки. — Всё вышло, как в сказке. Я уже перестала верить, а посмотри сам: ложь обернулась правдой, долги уплачены и знаешь, дышать словно легче стало. Я чувствую — впереди неизвестность, но это отчего-то радует.

**Author's Note:**

> Джордж Мартин покинул чат


End file.
